villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dilgar
The Dilgar were a race of feline humanoids introduced in the Babylon 5 episode "Deathwalker". ROLE An aggressive species from the planet Omelos, they had been responsible for the destruction of a number of worlds. In the early 2230s they attacked the League of Non-Aligned worlds. Dilgar tactics were ruthless, and they had no moral qualms about committing genocide or using conquered populations for medical experimentation. The Dilgar military were led by warmasters. One warmaster, Jha'dur was noted for the savagery of her atrocities, and it was said that she made other massacres look like church picnics. The combined forces of the League suffered severe losses at the hands of the Dilgar, and reached out to major powers for assistance. The Earth Alliance decided to help the league, at first to increase its standing with other worlds, and then due to the outrage its citizens felt upon learning of Dilgar atrocities. Jeffrey Sinclair's father fought the Dilgar at the Battle of Balos, and never forgot what he saw the Dilgar had done. EarthForce made quick work of the Dilgar, and drove them all the way back to their homeworld. There the Dilgar were forced to surrender to Earth. Earth responded by blockading the local jumpgate and confiscating all their supplies of quantium 40. Having lost access to hyperspace and the means to create new jumpgates, the Dilgar were imprisoned on their homeworld. All the surviving warmasters were captured and put on trial for their crimes, with only Jha'dur eluding capture. Unknown to the galaxy at large, Jha'dur had sought refuge with extremists in the Minbari warrior caste. Some time after the end of the Dilgar War, their sun went supernova, wiping out virtually the entire race. Not knowing Jha'dur was still alive, the galaxy believed the Dilgar to be extinct. The relative ease with which the Earth Alliance had defeated the Dilgar unfortunately caused Earth's government to become arrogant, and believing that they could handle any threat with their military. Because of this arrogance, they rushed head long into a disastrous first contact with the Minbari despite warnings from the Centauri that it was really a bad idea to irritate the isolationist Minbari. This first contact resulted in a war that nearly brought about the destruction of the human race before the Minbari ceased hostilities. After living with the Minbari warriors for a couple decades Jha'dur resurfaced in 2259 with an immortality serum that she was willing to give to the various governments. She was hoping that the serum would buy her freedom, and as an ingredient in the serum required the death of another person Jha'dur looked forward to the chaos and destruction her serum would cause as the various races fought over it. Knowing that the younger races would come to a bad end if Jha'dur was allowed to develop her immortality serum, the Vorlons decided to step in. As the Minbari flier holding Jha'dur left Babylon 5 space, a Vorlon cruiser swooped in to destroy Jha'dur's ship. With her death the Dilgar were finally and truly extinct. Category:Babylon 5 Villains Category:Hostile Species Category:Genocidal Category:Deceased Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Totalitarians Category:Aliens